palabras crueles
by hirstx
Summary: Sakura con dolor en su corazon, Sasuke uno sin sentimientos, ella va a remover cielo y tierra para humillarlo y para que caiga a sus pies por un acontecimiento que paso...rabia, humillacion, control todo ese conjunto de sentimientos, no puede hacer bien.
1. Palabras que resuenan, el eco del viento

finos dedos se posan en una foto, en la que salen dos personas enamoradas, o por lo menos, ella pensaba eso.Una lagrima resbala por su mejilla amargamente.- ¿Por que?- Sigue tocando la parte superior de la foto, hasta que en un acto descontrolado, la coge con fuerza junto con el marco de la foto, y la tira al suelo, haciéndose añicos los cristales.

- Te mereces esto i mucho mas. Sufre lo que yo e sufrido.

_Odio_

- Voy a hacer que caigas a mis pies rendido

_Furia_

- Y luego te echare a patadas como tu me hiciste a mi.

_Desesperación_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente un pelinegro se despierta y le recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- Demonios..¿Que ha sido eso?

Ahora, el Uchiha, le iba mucho la juerga con mujeres, en ese aspecto había cambiado, ahora era mas hablador, pero seguía siendo el mismo arrogante. Para las mujeres atractivo y sexy, y para los hombres un rival. Tantos años habían pasado, y seguía siendo igual. Bueno ahora tenia 18 años.De repente una cabecilla se asoma entre las sabanas del Uchiha. Una cabeza rubia con ojos azules. Tenia el maquillaje todo corrido. De verdad, no tenia la mejor cara del mundo. Pero, a pesar de eso, no era fea. Pero había mucho mejores. Como sakura, que la superaba con creces, tanto físicamente como en jutsu. Cuando ellas eran pequeñas, Ino, su mejor amiga, le ayudo mucho a integrarse en la escuela, era guapa, amable, y era la mas popular de la clase. Pero a medida que iban pasando los años se fue ganando su propia reputación. Ahora era una cualquiera.

- Sasuke-kun..ven a la cama de nuevo..(le hace pucheros)

- Hmp. Déjame en paz. Lárgate.

_Sasuke-kun__sasuke-__kun__sasuke-kun_

_Tenemos que de__jarlo..._

_¿p-pero__..por__ que?_

_Porque__..ya__ no te quiero, nunca as significado nada para mi..._

_Palabras crueles...yo__..ya__ lo sabia..__es__ sido tan idiota...lo siento.._

- Sasuke-kun, porque estas de tan mal humor..?

-Que te largues! ya!

La rubia se viste lo mas rápido que puede y sale corriendo del apartamento del Uchiha.

-Dios...por que recuerdo eso cada noche? cada mañana? a cada hora? Solo era molesta que solo hacia mas que atosigarme...

En realidad, no le atosigaba para nada, se veían cada día, y por muy molesta que fuera, no le importaba, se lo pasaba bien estando a su lado, haciéndole compañía cada noche a a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo..

- Lo mejor será darme una ducha. ( y se dirigió al baño a ducharse)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una pelirosa sale de su casa, con un vestido rosa pálido de tirantes por las rodillas y con vuelo. La hacia ver tan vulnerable ante los chicos. En estos años, Sakura se había hecho muy popular, muchas chicas le tenían envidia por su belleza, y los hombres babeaban por ella. Se había dejado crecer el pelo extrañamente rosado hasta media espalada, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta. Tenia unas piernas firmes y largas, una de las mejores de Konoha, y tenia un pecho, bastante pronunciado, mirando para arriba, se encuentran unos labios carnosos y deseables y unos grandes y ojos color verde. Era una digan mujer de 18 años.

- Prepárate Uchiha. (sonrie con arrogancia)

La pelirrosa empieza caminar, la verdad es que solo quería dar un paseo por la aldea y haber si por suerte encuentra al Uchiha para dejarle embobado. Cuando estaba caminando por el bosque, una mano se posa por su hombro, ella se gira de golpe encontrándose con unos ojos azabaches al igual que su pelo.

- Sakura ¿que haces por aquí?

- Oh! Sai, pues pasear un rato.

- ¿te importa si voy contigo?

- Claro que no! (le sonríe tiernamente mientras se pierden por el bosque)

En lo que no habían caído ninguno de los dos, es que entre las sombras habían unos ojos rojos, observando a la pelirosa.

- No pienso dejar que te mire otro hombre. (decía mientras fruncían mas el ceño)

_Tenemos que de__jarlo..._

_¿p-pero__..por__ que?_

_Porque__..ya__ no te quiero, nunca as significado nada para mi..._

el pelinegro cierra los ojos con fuerza y dice:

- Eres mía, no voy a dejar que nadie te toque.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos, iban caminando por el bosque hasta que llegan a un lago precioso, donde se encuentra un rubio hiperactivo, llamado naruto, una chica menudo pero muy mona con ojos perlados y pelo oscuro, Kiba, un chico que ama los animales, no estaba mal, y..y..Sasuke..¿que demonios hacia el ahí?

- Sakura-chan!!! ven con nosotros!! y tu también Sai-Teme!! (gritaba a todo pulmón)

- Vayamos (le coge de la mano a la pelirosa y van corriendo hacia ellos)

Uy, mal acto por parte de Sai, ya que una culebrilla se le acerca rápidamente y le muerde la mano. (enviada por sasuke, claro -.-U)

- AI! (chilla) me a mordido una culebra!!

- Déjame ver...mm..parece que no era venenosa no te preocupes. te la curo en un momento. (hace cuatro sellos y posa su mano sobre la de Sai, y emite un chakra verde, curando la herida)

- Teme, si es que solo te pasan a ti esas cosas, jajaja!

- Naruto-kun.. u.uU

- Hmp.

- Bueno, vámonos a bañarnos todos!! Venga! (coge a Sakura en brazos y se la lleva corriendo hacia el lago y antes de saltar por ahí los dos, dice la pelirosa)

- NARUTO!!! NO LLEVO EL BIKINI!!

- No importa ( y salta con ella en brazos)

- AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! (resuena por todo el lago)

Ese maldito grito, le fue tan sensual para el ex vengador, que se apretó las manos, pero no solo por eso, sino porque el Dobe de naruto, la había cogido en brazos!

- Hmp.

- Vamos! (Decia Kiba, mientras agarraba a Hinata de la mano y les hacia un gesto con la cabeza para que vinieran sasuke y sai, también.)

- Ya vamos! (le decía sai con una sonrisa en la cara)

- Oye, tu. No toques lo que no es tuyo. (se dirige hacia el lago para bañarse)

-...(cierra los ojos y reflexiona) Con que..esas tenemos...(dice para si mismo) pues n ote lo voy a dejar fácil..sasuke-kun..

Hinata y Kiba estaban en el agua jugando, Sakura estaba estrangulando a naruto en el agua y bueno, sasuke, pues en el agua no se sabe que haciendo. Sai estaba sentado en una roca, no tenia muchas ganas de bañarse.

- ESTA ME LAS PAGAS, BAKA!!!!!! (mientras hacia mas presión en el cuello de este)

- HINATA-CHAN AYUDA!!!!SCORRO (lagrimas en los ojos aparecen en el rubio)

La muchacha, se acerca a ellos i dice:

- Sakura-chan...le estas matando...

- SE LO MERECE!! (al fin le suelta) LA PROXIMA VEZ SERA PEOR!

- E-Esta bien..sakura-chan..(dice escondiéndose tras Hinata)

- Naruto-kun...uuU

Se acercan Kiba y Sasuke, ya que Kiba, quiera proponer una cosa.

- EY! chicos¿ porque no jugamos a hacer una pelea? me refiero a que, una chica se sube a hombros de un chico, y nos tenemos que intentar tirar.

- ¿ves alguna otra chica parte de Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan?? ¬¬

- EEEYYY CHICOS!!! (Decia una voz de fondo)

- OH NO! ES INO! (decía naruto y sakura al mismo tiempo)

- Parece que también viene Tenten. Solucionado, ya somos todos pares. Solo falta que Venga sai. SAI! VEN AQUI QUE VAMOS A HACER UNA PELEA!

El pelinegro se levanta de la roca y se mete en el agua.

- Haber, hacemos a sorteo las parejas? o elegís con quien queréis ir?

- yo con mi Sasuke-kun (decía Ino colgándose de su cuello, ya que no se sabe cuando, Ino y tenten se han metido en el agua)

-Hmp. (frunce el ceño)

- Yo voy a ir con mi fea! (sakura y Sai chocan las manos) GANAREMOS!

- Yo con Hinata-chan!

- Yo voy con Tenten (decía kiba, ya que no había otra)

Las cuatro chicas, se suben a hombrs de cada uno de su compañeros mientras que kiba decía:

- Vale, las peleas quedan asi. Sai y sakura V.S Kiba y Tenten/ Hina. Naruto V.S Ino y Sasuke. Empezamos a la de...YA!

Sakura coge de los hombros a tenten y tira hacia ella haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al agua.

- Hemos ganado Sai! (hacen el signo de la victoria)

Mientras que Ino intentaba tirar a Hinata, hasta que por pura casualidad la tira al agua.

-Sasuke-kun hemos ganado! YOSH!

- Ahora los que han perdido se enfrentan, y los que han ganado se enfrentan. Preparados, listos..YA!

Sakura e ino se cogen de los hombros mientras que sasuke y sai hacen una pela de miradas. Sasuke desvía la mirada hacia arriba para ver a su pelirosa, y le dejaba ver una notoria vista de sus piernas y pechos, ya que como estaba empapada de agua se transparentaba todo el sujetador rosa.

- Serás pervertido..(le dijo sai)

- Hmp.

Mientras que Ino y Sakura...

- OH! Sasuke-kun se a fijado en mi!! seguro que te comes la uñas de envidia!! jujuju!

- No vale la pena ni estar con el, tu tranquila, que dentro de poco de hecha a la calle! (mientras le miraba con odio)

- JA! si! seguro! dices eso por envidia!

- Como tu digas ¬¬

Y entre Sasuke y sai...

- Ya te lo he dicho, no toques lo que es mío. Y ahora mismo la estas tocando.

- Me da igual. Tu fuiste quien corto con ella. No tienes que reclamar nada de nada.

Sasuke le mete una patada en la espinilla haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga hacia al ante, e ino cae hacia atras y sakura hacia al ante, que dando sakura encima de Sasuke, e Ino y Sai flotando en el agua.

- Hmp. (sonrie de lado)

La pelirosa abre los ojos y se encuentra con la cara del pelinegro muy cerca de la suya. Kiba y los demás estaban expectantes mirando la escena esa, esperando a que ocurriera algo. Sakua no se lo podía creer. Sasuke poco a poco elevo su mano y la poso en el trasero de la pelirosa. Eso le hizo enfadar muchísimo a la pelirosa. así que sin mas le metió una cachetada en la cara. Y rápidamente salió del agua cogió la chaqueta de Naruto y se fue para su casa. Naruto y los demás, tenían los ojos como platos. Hasta que Naruto dijo..

- ¿pero tu de que vas, teme de mierda??!!

- Hmp. (se levanta y se va)

- NO ME IGNORES!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pelirosa entra en casa, y se dirige al baño a ducharse, se sentía sucia y encima muy, pero que muy enfada. Ella tendría que haber sido quien hubiera humillado al Uchiha ese de las narices! no el a ella! UY! SE IBA A ENTERER¿QUE SI SE IBA A ENTERAR?!! VAMOS QUE SI! Estaba dispuesta a remover cielo y tierra para humillarlo enfrente de todos.Sakura sale del baño toda duchada y vestida y se recuesta en su cama, cerrando los ojos un momento, y abriéndolos.

- Esto no va a quedar así, es hora de pasar al plan B. (sonríe juguetonamente)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL PRIEMR CAPITULO!!

QUE TAL ESTA? LES GUSTO? BUENO, MALO? CRITIQUEN!!!


	2. Tratos y lazos misteriosos

**Capitulo 2**

Bueno este capi es un poco confuso, así que las dudas se irán resolviendo a lo largo de los capis, oks?

Bueno las explicaciones por la tardanza estan explicadas al final del capi, ¿Vale? TT

K disfruteis del capi

Pesnamientos:_ Hola_

Presnete: Hola

- DIOS MIO?! COMO E PODIDP DORMIR TANTO!?...emm tengo hambre, me voy a cenar a algún sitio k no tengo ganas de cocinar.

La pelirosa se dirige a la ducha, se enjabona su lindo cabello con shampoo a cerezos, y a la medio hora sale con una toalla rosa chillón envuelta en su esbelta figura, mientras se dirige a su armario para ver con que se podía vestir para ir a cenar...

casualmente, un pelinegro pasaba por la calle de la Haruno, tenía un dilema, se sentía culpable por haberle hecho eso en el algo, pero...no tenia porque pedirle perdón, era algo natural, porque ella era algo de su propiedad, suya. Desde el mismo día que la hizo suya de la manera mas salvaje posible, sabia, y ella tenía que saber, era de él y que nadie tenía derecho a tocarla o mirarla. Mataría al que lo hiciera.

Decidió echar un vistazo a casa de la pelirosa, por su seguridad, claro (Hist :eso no te lo crees ni tu ¬¬) a lo que íbamos, trepó por el balcón de la pelirosa que daba al salón, y se coló por ahí, subió las escaleras i entre abrió la primera puerta, que era la de la pelirosa. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando la vio, ahí de pie, enfrente de su gran espejo en ropa interior de encaje negro.

-_ oh, qué bien le queda kami, esta para comérsela-_ pensaba el pelinegro que seguía tras la puerta aun. Ella seria la madre de sus hijos, lo sabía.

Mientras la pelirosa se decidía el pelinegro empezó a sentir que algo en el no funcionaba bien, miro hacia abajo, y vio un crecido bulto en su pantalón.

- _Joder..-_pensó fastidiado

Sakura al fin decidió que ponerse, un short de color blanco con una camisa negra sin tirantes ni nada. Con eso era tan ajustado que resaltaba su perfecta figura. Sus piernas se veían largas i brillantes su pequeña cintura y sus anchas caderas i su voluptuosos senos que parecencia como si se le fueran a salir de la camisa. Su cabello estaba liso y suelto, peinado perfectamente, y su cara con un poco de maquillaje. Sencillamente hermosa, pero solo podía verla el así.

-_ No puedo permitir que vaya así vestida, va provocando, venga Sasuke, haz algo! piensa, piensa, no tengo más remedio que entrar en acción_- se decía el pelinegro.



Acto seguido, la puerta de la pelirosa se abrió de un portazo mostrando un pelinegro enojado.

- MES ESTABAS ESPIADNO UVHIHA?! KAMI, COMO PUEDES LELGAR HASTA ESTAS ALTURAS!?

- no vas a ir así a ningún sitio, quítate eso.

- porque debería de quitármelo, yo puedo ir con lo k me dé la gana, y tu no eres nadie para decírmelo, ¿o sí?

- Eres **mía**, esa es suficiente razón.

- mira Uchiha, no estoy para tus tonterías así que, apártate si no quieres salir lastimado, porque mi paciencia tiene un límite, y lo estas acabando, créeme - Le mira con sus jades chispeantes de furia y odio.

- hmp. - sonríe arrogante- Estas equivocada, si piensas que me voy a ir de aquí así como así, hasta que no te cambies, no me pienso ir de aquí, a no ser que...

- ¿A no ser..? - pregunta hastiada ya

- A no ser que salgas conmigo a si vestida, no saldrás así por la calle.

-Te crees que soy un objeto, que tú decides sobre mí, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí, si te he de ser sincero, así que decide, ¿vienes conmigo así vestida o te cambias?

-Antes muerta de ir contigo, me cambio.



-tks!

En un rápido movimiento la tira sobre la cama i se posiciona sobre ella, se acerca rápido a su oído, y le dice:

-A mí me tienes respeto niñata, sabes quién decide sobre ti ¿verdad? Si no hubieras aceptado ese "pacto" ahora no estarías en estas condiciones de por vida, ¿o te lo recuerdo?

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, estúpido, sé lo que tengo que hacer mejor que nadie y quítame las manos de encima!

-Tú no me mandas, ¿Te queda claro? – Le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja mientras hace un caminito de besos hasta su cuello blanquecino que tanto ha echado de menos besarlo, era tan suave.

-Pa-para..por favor….- Se le quebraba la voz, no quería volver al pasado de nuevo, era demasiado doloroso. NO podía, no quería recordar todo lo que tuvo que hacer para mantenerse con vida por culpa de ese capullo. Ese capullo del Uchiha, como lo odiaba,..pero ahora era diferente, no pensaba dejarse hacer anda mas para que la verdad no saliera a la luz.

-PARA! – Dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia arriba para que se moviera de esa posición, pero poco consiguió.

-No me chilles, ya sabes que tienes que hacer para mantenerte con vida ¿verdad? Sabes perfectamente lo que va a venir ahora, ya sabes que si te niegas, toda tu vida te perseguirá, estando conmigo estás segura.

-Segura?! Para estar segura tengo que ser de tu propiedad?! ¿utilizarme a tu antojo?! ¿Ser tu juguete sexual?!

-Se podría decir qu- Fue interrumpido

-Realmente con quien no estoy segura es contigo-Decía mientras fruncía el ceño i apretaba los dientes- Se acabo Uchiha, rompo el trato- cierra los ojos con fuerza, se le acerca y le besa suavemente.- Así se rompe el trato, adiós, olvídate de mi.



El Uchiha no se esperaba tal reacción de la kunoichi, no quería perderla, era de el, , ¿no lo entendía o qué?...espera..¿adiós? ¿le había dicho adiós? …no, eso nunca…había roto el trato, ya no había nada que les atara, ahora, ¿Qué aria?

-¿Quieres decir que…ya no hay trato?- Sonríe divertido - ¿Sabes a lo que estas expuesta, verdad?

La pelirosa afirma con la cabeza, estaba convencida, no podía huir de su destino siempre, esta predestinada a "eso"

-Lo tengo decidió, adiós Sasuke…- Hace presión contra su pecho, El Uchiha se levanta anonado, no estaba en si, estaba en shock, se le iba de las manos, ¿cómo podía irse todo tan rápido?

-Luego no vengas con tus estúpidas lloriquearas, Haruno- Ok, estaba enojado.

-Así lo aré. –Se dirige a su balcón y salta desde ahí dejando al Uchiha en medio de la habitación, pensativo, no pensaba ir tras ella, eso era demasiado para su orgullo. Un UCHIHA NUNCA va detrás de anda.

La pelirosa iba saltando árbol tras árbol, se tenía que alejar todo lo que pudiera de Konoha, lo último que quería era que sus amigos i familiares tuvieran algún riesgo de muerte. Eso si que no, no lo iba a permitir.

- _Iré a la aldea de la arena o_...- Pensava mientras atravesava el denso y oscuro bosque de Konoha- Konoha...

_Adiós Konoha_

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

Lo siento a todos mis lectores TT lo sé, n o tengo perdón y sobretodo perdón a blanca que le prometí que subiera el capi del acompañante de ella y no li hice.

Lo siento de verdad. La verdad de todo esto, es que se me quito toda inspiración i ganas de escribir por un reviews que recibí hace mucho tiempo, me deprimí, peo estuve leyendo todos 

los reviews alentadores que tenia y no os podía defraudar, aunque sé que lo he hecho, lo siento de verdad.

No tengo mas que decir, solo si podéis perdonar a una escritora así como soy, como yo, os lo agradecería a todos mis lectores

Saludos para todos, la próxima vez, no pienso tardar mucho, a parte porque subiere el capítulo de "el acompáñate de ella", se lo dedico a blanca

¿BIEN MAL? CRITIQUEN!


End file.
